The Way That I Am
by AmbroseAlert
Summary: Sami Zayn is a happy-go-lucky guy who works at a coffee shop. When a shy and somewhat mysterious man named Adrian Neville comes in for a cup of tea, Sami can't help but want to know more about him.
1. Pretty Hurts

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or anything associated **

**A/N: Alright, so in a weird twist of events, I do not have my personal laptop and won't have it for a little while. So until all of that gets cleared up, I'm using a different computer and I'm just going to work on whatever small little things come to mind, because this itch to write has been killing me. So here's a little story that can either stay a one-shot like I'd planned, or it can go on longer. Who knows. So enough rambling, here we go!**

Perfection Is A Disease Of A Nation

"Mocha Latte for Naomi!"

Sami Zayn's been working at Kidd's Coffee for two years now, and he really cant imagine having a better job. His coworkers are easily the greatest friends he's ever known, it's close to his apartment, and, hey, he gets free coffee. Whats not to love?

He takes a look around the shop and smiles at all of his happy customers. While he sees maybe one or two new faces, he loves that he sees mostly regulars. Thats another thing he loves about this place: its always had such a family-esque feeling to it. Everybody knew everybody, and that's pretty much how it's always been. The current owner, Tyson Kidd, inherited the place from his father, who inherited it from _his _father. Similarly, the regulars who came in came because of their parents and grandparents. It was a really cool thing, at least in Sami's mind.

"You look awfully happy. Whats up?"

Turning to his left, Sami saw that the question had come from one of his very best friends, Alexa Bliss. Anyone who's ever known the two swears that they would be perfect for eachother. They both have extremely cheery dispositions. Always smiling, always laughing, always helping others. They both love people, and they truly do love each other.

Yep, Sami and Alexa would be perfect together. If it wasnt for the fact that Sami's gay.

"I just love working here, you know? Sometimes I look at all of these people who have been coming here their whole lives, and it's a cool feeling knowing that we get to be a part of some kind of tradition."

Alexa laughs as she cleans a bit of spilt coffee off of the counter.

"You're too adorable, Sami." She laughs. "Hey, do you know if Tyson's in today?"

Sami takes a quick moment to glance around. Though he's pretty sure it's Tyson's day off, he makes the effort to look anyways.

"I haven't seen him. Why?"

"Shoot! I really need to ask him if he knows of anyone who can cover the rest of my shift."

"Why? Whats up?"

Alexa sighs. "I need to leave early today." She looks up at the clock, biting her lip when she realizes the time. "You know how I told you that my sister is pregnant? She has an appointment today. The one where they go and look at the baby for the first time. The..."

Sami snorts, isn't this something that every girl knows about? "The ultrasound? Isn't this something that every girl should know about?"

Alexa playfully punches the redhead's arm.

"Sorry, sorry. What time are you supposed to get off today? I can cover for you."

"Oh Sami, I couldn't ask you to do that. Arent you supposed to get off, like, now?"

He shrugs, walking over to the hook that he had just hung his apron on.

"Clearly, this is so much more important. What am I gunna do when I get home? Probably go home and watch The Walking Dead."

Again, Alexa laughs. Something she's always loved about Sami is how loyal he is. Not just to her, but to pretty much anyone he meets. He's always putting others before himself, no matter the sacrifice to himself.

"I have 3 more hours of my shift. You really dont have to do this Sa-"

She can't even finish her sentence, because Sami is already untying her apron and hanging it on the hook where his previously rested.

"Go. I got this."

She grabs her purse from the employee cubby and smacks a quick kiss onto Sami's cheek. She shouts a goodbye over her shoulder and runs out the door, earning a few curious looks from the customers. Sami shakes his head as he laughs quietly to himself.

…

Sami sneaks a peek at his cell phone (because even though he knows that Tyson doesn't mind any of his employees bending the rules a bit, he feels bad about it) and checks the time. He smiles when he sees that he only has about 10 minutes left.

_So my next order will probably be my last_

As if on cue, a rather interesting looking man approaches the counter. The only way Sami could describe him would to say that he looked like an elf.

He, of course, would never say that out loud. It's very rude.

But he was cute. He had long hair and a very shy, yet friendly smile on his face. Sami wracks his brain, trying to remember if he's ever seen this guy before.

"Welcome to Kidd's Coffee! What can I get'cha?"

The man looks up at the menu, and that's enough to answer Sami's question. Regulars never have to look at the menu.

"Yeah, umm… Can I just have a cup of plain tea, please?"

_Huh, _Sami thinks. _He's got an accent! Where's it from though? England? Ireland? _

"Of course!" Sami tries to remain focused on the task at hand. He's always had a wandering mind, and its times like this when he hates it the most. He takes pride in his work, and wants to do it to the best of his ability. Wondering where a customer's accent is from isn't going to accomplish that.

Sami pulls out a cup and checks the box for tea. He looks up at the man and asks, "And your name?"

"Adrian."

"Alright, Adrian." He writes the name and hands it off to Sasha Banks, another co worker, and another very good friend. "We'll have that right up for you!"

The man, Adrian, pays and goes to sit at one of the tables. While Sasha is making the drink, Sami takes off his apron and sets it on the hook. All he has to do is make sure that the man, _Adrian, _gets his drink, and then wait for Tyler to show up to take over the register.

"Whats up, uggos?"

Well, now all Sami has to do is make sure Adrian gets his drink.

Tyler Breeze is yet another co worker that Sami has become extremely close to. He and Sasha are much like Sami and Alexa in that they are basically the same person. They are both (again, these are things that Sami would _never _say out loud) rather vain and judgemental, and have rather little reguard for other peoples feelings. They're very good friends to Sami, Alexa, and Tyson, but it's _very _hard to become their friend.

And if you're not their friend, well, you're probably best staying away from them altogether.

Tyler gives Sami a quick fist bump, then proceeds to pull Sasha into a kiss.

Oh yeah, thats another difference between the two couples. Tyler and Sasha are _actually _a couple.

"Sam, what are you still doing here?" Tyler asks. "If there are two guys working, how am I going to get all of the girls to look at _me_?"

Sasha slaps his arm, earning an obnoxious look of pain from her boyfriend.

"You're lucky you can get _this _girl to look at you." She says, pointing at herself. Before Tyler can reply, she hands Sami the cup of tea. "Here's that ugly guy's drink."

Sami gasps. "Sasha! Why would you see that?"

Sasha looks up at Tyler with a small smirk. "Wait till you see this guy, babe. He's a real-"

"Uggo?" Tyler shivers in disgust. "Do I even wanna see him?"

"Stop it you guys." Sami scolds. He leans over the counter absently and sets the drink down in front of him. "Plain tea for Adrian!" He calls.

When he doesn't see anyone move, he scans the coffee shop. He sees Adrian sitting at a table by a window. His back is to Sami, but he's looking to his right where the window is. It seems as if he hasn't heard his name being called. Thinking nothing of it, Sami calls his name once again. But still, nothing.

_Am I not being loud enough? No, that can't be it… I'm pretty loud. Plus, the coffee shop isn't really all that loud. Maybe he's just lost in his thoughts? Yeah, he seems like the kind of guy who thinks a lot._

Deciding to dwell on it no longer, Sami decides to just deliver the drink. When he reaches the table, Adrian's back still to him, he tries to get his attention once more.

"Excuse me? Adrian? I have your tea."

But still nothing. Sami wonders if maybe he has headphones in? A glance at his neck shoots down the idea, for he sees no wires descending from his head. So what _is _it?

He taps his shoulder, hoping that _that _will get his attention. Thankfully, it does.

Adrian jumps a bit from the sudden tap and turns around. He blushes as he takes the coffee from Sami's hand.

"Oh, thank you very much."

Sami furrows his eyebrows, wondering why Adrian wouldn't address the fact that he's been calling his name over and over again for the past few minutes.

Strange, but he decides to let it go and just go home. If he's quick, maybe he can still catch an episode of The Walking Dead.

**A/N: Okay, so this did not become the one-shot I had initially planned it to be. (Of course) So it looks like I will be continuing this story until I can get my laptop back and continue No Kissing. I hope you guys liked this.**

**Oh, also, this laptop isnt as smart as my personal one, so it doesnt automatically correct things like punctuation and spelling, and Im too lazy to go through and fix it, so there's probably a lot of errors. (Like how isnt should be isn't) So sorry about that.**

**Title from the song **_**Pretty Hurts **_**by Beyonce**


	2. Afraid

I Wake Up, I'm Afraid

_**2004**_

Adrian's got to admit, for an 18 year old, life is pretty good. He's traveling the world doing what he loves: wrestling. He doesn't care if he's not in the, so called, "big leagues" of wrestling, because he is perfectly content where he's at. Performing in gyms and small arenas of 50 to 100 people felt to him like Madison Square Garden. Holding a cheap plastic championship felt like he was holding one made of solid gold. And though he wasn't making much money, he was making enough to survive.

As long as he got to wrestle, that was more than enough for him.

Adrian stands in the hallway waiting to be cued to head to the ring. Tonights match wasn't anything special; just a singles match against a guy that was new to the company. He typically main evented any wrestling event he was booked in, but he always enjoyed working with the new guys as well. Because as far as he knew, he could be facing off against the next big thing.

His music hits and the ring announcer calls his name, so Adrian heads out past the cheap curtains and into the ring.

The match, so far, is going pretty well. They hadn't planned any amazing spots or anything, but they also made sure to put on a good show for the fans. And a good show it has been. The fans are chanting Adrian's name, and _god _if that isn't music to the Brit's ears. He could get high off of the sensation, he swears.

As soon as the fans seem to be at the peak of their excitement, Adrian decides that its time to take the match home. When he has the newbie in position, he jumps onto the top rope to set up his finishing maneuver, The Red Arrow. He takes one last look at the crowd, soaking up all of their energy. He has to smile, because he can't imagine doing anything else with his life. He can't imagine anything making him happier. He can't imagine his life being any more perfect. So with that, he raises his hands, takes a deep breath.

And he jumps.

…

When Adrian opens his eyes, he immediately regrets it. There's this bright white light shining directly into his eyes. His first instinct is to raise a hand over his face to block out some of the light, but… there's something… in his arm?

What's going on?

He looks around, his eyes trying to adjust and take everything in. He's confused at first, but when it hits him, it hits him like a ton of bricks.

He's in a hospital bed.

What happened?

He's so confused, and admittedly, a little scared. Why cant he remember anything?

"Hello?" He calls out, but he can't hear himself. Has he lost his voice?

A few moments later, a doctor comes into the room. Adrian looks up at him, and he can clearly see his lips moving, but… why can't he hear what he's saying?

"Wh-why can't I hear you?"

The expression on the doctor's face goes from relief (probably because of Adrian's waking up) to worry. Deep, deep worry. And Adrian doesn't like that.

"What? What's wrong? What's happening?"

As he speaks, Adrian begins to realize that his voice _isn't _lost. He can hear the vibrations of his words rippling through his throat. He can feel the hum of his words in his head. He just cant… He cant…

"Why can't I hear anything?"

He feels stupid for asking, because as the doctor attempts to answer, Adrian can't hear a word coming out of his mouth. He tries to read his lips, but he's just talking _so fast_.

Sensing Adrian's panic, the doctor pulls his notepad out of his back pocket and scribbles a note onto it. He hands it to Adrian, and they simultaneously notice how badly Adrian's hand shakes when he reaches out for it.

_You had an accident. I wasn't able to determine the extent of your head injury until you woke up, and now that you have, it appears that the accident has caused a loss of hearing._

Adrian's eyes blow wide. Of course, he could have determined that for himself, but hearing it from your doctor was something else entirely. He looks up at him, trying with everything he has not to cry.

"I-Is it p-per..." He can't even bring himself to say the word. It scared him to his core.

The doctor contemplates taking back the notepad and writing another note. Explaining Adrian's condition in big doctor words that would make it seem better. Less scary. But he knew that there was no dulling this. There was no dancing around the ugly truth. So instead, he takes a deep breath and nods.

Adrian cant hold his tears anymore.

…

He really tried to isolate himself from the world, )because he didn't really know how to face the world when he couldn't _hear _it) but his best friend, Finn Balor, wasn't going to let that happen.

Now, if you asked Finn how he was able to get into Adrian's apartment, he would tell you that he scaled the side of Adrian's 6 story apartment complex and punched his window in, because that's just how much his best friend means to him.

But in reality, Adrian had given him a spare key when he first moved in.

"Adrian!" Finn calls when he enters the apartment, but he scolds himself seconds after when he remembers that Adrian's… Not even Finn wants to say the word. Not even to himself. Not even inside his own mind.

He focuses, instead, on the fact that there is some kind of blaring noise coming from down the hall.

He heads into Adrian's bedroom. Bingo, there he is. He's sitting on his bed with a tub of ice cream staring at the tv. Bingo again, it's the tv that's so loud. He looks at his best friend, who doesn't even look back.

"I just wanna hear it." He yells over the tv.

It breaks Finn's heart.

He walks to the tv and turns it off, and much to his relief, Adrian doesn't argue. He does, however, finally allow himself to look at Finn. If nothing else than to at least try and know what he's saying by reading his lips while he talks.

"How are you, mate?"

He knows it's a dumb question. He really does, but he doesn't know what else to say. What _can _you say when your best friend is going through something as traumatic as this?

"I… don't know." Adrian admits.

Adrian wants to be mad, but he knows that it will get him nowhere. You always hear about victims of trauma being angry at the world, at their friends, at their family, but Adrian knew that it was useless. Being mad and ignoring everyone wouldn't being his hearing back.

"What did the doctor say? Any luck?" Finn asks.

Adrian had gone to see the same doctor who's wing he woke up in. He knew that he told him that his hearing loss was permanent, but he _had _to know that there were no other options before he believed that. Maybe there was some kind of surgery he could undergo, some kind of medication he could take. _Anything._

But there wasn't, and maybe deep down, Adrian knew that. So he just shakes his head.

Finn sighs, shaking his head as well. "I'm so, so sorry Adrian. I can't believe this happened."

"That reminds me," Adrian says. "What _did _happen? I can't remember anything."

Finn gives Adrian a look that reads, _Are you sure you want to know?_ And, of course, Adrian nods. Finn has to give it to him, Adrian Neville is one brave kid.

"I was watching your match from the hallway. You were setting up the Red Arrow, and I'm pretty sure you were setting up to end the match, but the kid you were wrestling… I dont think he knew that." Finn pauses, trying to think back to the match. It all seemed to happen so fast.

"He countered when you came down. Got the knees up, you know? He wasnt wearing any knee pads, and your head hit right on the top of one of his knees. Knocked you out cold. I think that, for a while, everyone thought that that was what was supposed to happen, because everyone kept cheering. But then you started bleeding." Finn pauses again, but he doesn't want to remember anymore. Now, he's just trying to forget.

"You were bleeding _so much _that everyone started to realize that something was seriously wrong. So the docs headed into the ring and started trying to wake you up. When they saw how bad of shape you were in, they got you off to the hospital."

"How long was I in the hospital for?" Adrian asks. Now that he thinks about it, he hadn't looked at the date in a while.

"Lets see… The match was on a Friday, and I brought you home last Tuesday. So that's..." He counts it on his fingers. "4 days?"

Adrian's eyes widen. "I was knocked out for 4 days?"

"And you've been locked up here in your apartment for 6, so come on, lets go out and do something!" Finn says, standing up and tugging on Adrian's arm.

But Adrian's really in no mood to go anywhere, so he politely tugs his arm away and lays it in his lap.

"Finn, I'm not in the mood to go anywhere. Please dont force me."

"But what's so good about staying here?"

"Actually," Adrian says, crossing his muscular arms over his chest. "Haven't you noticed how good I've become at lip reading? It's because of all the tv I've been watching."

Finn rolls his eyes. Even though it's a pretty good point. A great point.

"Alright fine, you've convinced me." He says, causing Adrian to laugh. "But promise me that I'll be able to get you out of here sometime before next year?"

Adrian lets out another laugh. Its a weak one, but it's a laugh.

It's a step.

**A/N: Title from the song **_**Afraid **_**by The Neighbourhood**

**So yeah, Adrian is deaf. Now, I know that I personally have read so many fics where one of the characters is deaf, and I've always wanted to write a story like that of my own, so here I am. If you see any similarities between this and another fic you may have read where a character is deaf, just know that I am not intentionally trying to copy anyone. **


	3. Everything Is Embarrassing

Now Everything's Embarrassing

It's another sunny, cheery morning in Florida when Sami comes in to work. It has now been 3 days since he last saw Adrian, and every morning Sami has to tell himself not to look for the man.

And every afternoon he has to ask himself why he did.

He was just another random customer, Sami kept trying to tell himself. Maybe he couldn't get to Starbucks in time, so he just settled for a small, random, insignificant mom-and-pop coffee shop. He'll probably never see him again.

Why does that thought not sit well with Sami?

Adrian was just so interesting. So different than anyone he's ever seen before. There was something about his aura that Sami just couldn't forget. No matter how hard he tried.

"Thinking about elf man again?" Sasha asks, petting Sami's ginger head.

He laughs, shaking his head as if to rid his mind of it's thoughts. He picks up a rag and begins to wipe down the counter. That is, until Alexa clears her throat, grabbing his attention.

"You've already wiped down the counter. Like, 6 times." She says with a smile. Her smile only grows when Sami blushes. "You're really into this guy, aren't you?"

Sami shakes his head. "Lexi, I haven't done anything more than take his order."

"Than why haven't you stopped looking for him?"

He wants to retort, but he realizes this his eyes have _again _strayed from his best friend to the door. He sighs, because he really doesn't know what's going on in his head.

"Whatever."

When Sami hears the bell above the entrance ring, his eyes dart in it's direction. But much to his displeasure (and _why _is it to his displeasure again?) it's only a girl with long dark hair that walks in. He sighs again.

_Boy, I've been sighing a lot today._

"Lexi, will you get this one? I need to wipe down the counter." Sami asks, taking the rag in his hand with a little less than enthusiasm.

Alexa can only laugh, and after giving her best friend a pat on his back, she turns to the customer.

The next few things that happen, happen in some what of a blur.

A plastic pitcher full of complimentary water hits the floor, followed by the sharpie Alexa was holding, followed by Alexa. Well, _almost. _She's barely able to catch herself by holding on to the countertop.

The girl standing on the other side of the counter gives no more expression than a simple raise of her eyebrow.

"You okay?" She asks, but it sounds like she doesn't _really _care.

Alexa furrows her eyebrows, not because of the girl's disingenuous question, but because she's not exactly sure why just _looking _at this girl has made her react the way she has.

But she doesn't have time to dwell on it. She scrambles to pick up the sharpie. She bends over to get it, and when she stands up, she hits her head on the register's screen.

What is going _on?_

"Uhh, hi!" Alexa practically screams, because when she's nervous, her positive and cheery attitude gets turned up just a few notches. "Welcome to Kidd's Coffee! What can I get you!"

The girl's expression says it all, and Alexa just wishes she could crawl into a hole and die.

"For you to stop shouting, first of all. Once you have that figured out, I'd like a black coffee."

"Yeah, like her soul, apparently." Tyson whispers into Sami's ear. The two have been watching the bizarre scene unfold before them, barely able to hold back their laughs.

"O-of course! Sami, black coffee please!"

"Goodness Lexi, I'm right here." Sami says, taking the coffee cup from Alexa's sweating hand. He also takes the sharpie, and looks to the girl. "Can I get a name for this?"

"AJ." She says before walking away and seating herself at a table.

Sami looks down at Alexa, who is trying her absolute best not to make eye contact with the ginger.

"What on earth was _that?_"

Alexa takes the rag from Sami's hand and drops to her knees to clean up the spilt water. He grabs an extra rag and follows suit.

"I don't know what you're t-talking about." She insists.

Sami watches Alexa, and he can see it all so clearly. Rosey cheeks, sweat on her forehead, tripping over her words. He knows.

"Alexa… Are you… _Into _that girl?"

She lets out a laugh that is _so painfully _forced. "Sami, I'm not gay."

"You don't have to be gay to fall for someone of the same gender as you, Lexi. And you know that."

Alexa looks up at him, and gives a smile that's a bit more genuine this time around.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Her smile fades into a look of seriousness. "Still, it doesn't mean that I like her. And I _don't _like her." She scrunches up her nose. "She was kind of a meanie too."

Sami laughs and nods. "Yeah, she was."

A few seconds pass, and the bell on the desk is quietly tapped. Alexa looks up at Sami for a brief moment.

"Can you get that? I'll clean all this up." She rolls her eyes. At herself, of course. "It's my mess anyways."

Sami nods and stands up. "Sorry about that, welcome to-"

It's Adrian.

When Sami doesn't pick up where he left off, Adrian decides to speak. But not before clearing his throat nervously. "Yeah, sorry about the bell. I didn't see anyone so I didn't really know what to do..."

"Oh no, it's completely fine. That's what the bell is there for, right?"

Rather than answer verbally, Adrian gives a small smile and nods.

"So, what can I get you? Another cup of tea?"

Adrian seems both shocked and oddly touched at the fact that Sami had remembered his order.

_Oh crap, _Sami thinks. _That's not weird, is it?_

"Sorry, I have a pretty good memory, and if I can remember a face, I can remember an order."

Adrian's smile grows. Only a bit, but Sami sure notices.

"Yeah, a tea would be lovely. For-"

"For Adrian." Sami says. Now _that _one's probably a bit weird, but he tells himself that it can't get much weirder than Alexa's situation with AJ. "Gocha!"

Adrian pays and sits at the same table he had sat at before. Only this time, he's facing the counter.

"Where is Tyler? Wasn't he just here?" Sami asks Alexa.

Still focused on the wet floor, she nods her head. "Of course he's _here. _But he's probably not working." She pauses, and then looks up at Sami. "I'm pretty sure I saw Sasha walk in not too long ago."

Sami rolls his eyes. "Great, I guess one of us should tell Tyson not to use the bathroom before its too late. And now _I _have to make this tea."

"Aww, but now you can make it with love."

"Shut up." Sami laughs. As he begins to make the tea, he notices the coffee cup with AJ's name on it sitting next to the coffee maker. The problem being: there was no coffee in either. "Oh shit."

Alexa gasps. "Sami!"

If you put together the amount of times Sami or Alexa have cussed in their lifetime, it would probably amount to about 3. It's just not something their innocent selves did.

"Sorry, sorry. But Tyler didn't make AJ's coffee."

Alexa shoots up. "Oh shit."

"_Alexa!_"

"Sorry!" She squeaks. She looks over to where AJ is sitting, and sees a look of slight impatience on her face. Alexa can feel her body heating up with nervousness and embarrassment.

"Great, she's gunna blame this all on me Sami! She's gunna hate me!"

"Calm down, calm down. Here, why don't you..." He grabs a muffin out of the pastry case and hands it to Alexa. "Why don't you give her this? Tell her its on the house and that we're sorry for the wait."

Alexa snatches the muffin, but she doesn't seem happy about it.

"You want me to go and _talk _to her? After what just happened!"

Sami just (gently) shoves her out from behind the counter. "Just go." He urges. And after watching her awkwardly sit down, he gets to work on the coffee and the tea. Every now and then, his eyes slip a bit and land on Adrian. He seems so peaceful sitting at that table. While everyone else in the coffee shop sits on their phone, Adrian just _sits. _Glances out the window, taps his fingers in an obvious rhythmic pattern, studies the building he's in. Such a peaceful soul, Sami concludes.

After a few minutes, Alexa returns.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

Alexa sighs. "First she asked me why I was sitting with her. Apparently, I could have just given her the muffin and left. Then she told me she hates blueberry muffins and that she would have preferred a chocolate chip muffin instead. Then she asked my why my hair is blue."

"And what did you tell her?"

With a pout on her face that was just _so _Alexa Bliss, she crosses her arms over chest and mutters, "Blue is my favorite color."

Sami taps his chin. "Huh, that _is _why you dyed it blue, isn't it? Gosh, that was so long ago."

Alexa giggles. "Remember how I talked you into doing it with me?"

"Okay _anyways._" Sami hands her the piping hot black coffee. "Go take this to your wife."

"Shhh! What if she hears you!" Alexa takes a few stops but stops and turns back around to face Sami. "And she's not my wife. And I _told _you, I don't like her! She's mean!"

_Now that that's taken care of…_

Sami takes the tea in his hand and heads over to Adrian's table.

_If I would have tried calling his name, he probably would have spaced out and not hear me again, _is what he decides to tell himself. When he sits at Adrian's table, he notes that Adrian is surprised, but doesn't seem bothered.

"Hi." Adrian says quietly.

"Hey." Sami replies. "Here's your tea."

Adrian takes the tea and nods thankfully in Sami's direction. They sit in silence for a while, and Adrian can't even bring himself to sip his drink. He's just a bit confused as to what is going on.

"Did my credit card not go through or something? Here, I've got cash in my-"

"No no no, everything's good. I'm just… on my break." He lies. "Yeah, I'm on my break. So I thought I'd come talk to you?"

Adrian looks around the coffee shop. "Me?" Sami nods. "Why me?"

Sami copies Adrian by looking around the shop, but only because he needs to stall for time until he can come up with an excuse. Oh! He's got it. "Because you're the only one in here I dont know."

"The only one?"

Another nod from Sami. "Yep." He takes another quick scope of the room. "See that guy over there?" He points to a large man with a buzzed head. Adrian looks at him, then back at Sami. "That's Hunter. He's been coming here with his wife since they were teenagers. His wife, Stephanie… ah, there she is." He points at the bathrooms where she has just emerged. "Her dad's the one that started bringing them here. Vince. He was supposed to drop them off on dates, but I guess he never wanted to leave his "little girl" alone with a guy, so he always sat in on the dates."

Sami looks around the room again, and points at another customer. "Oh, and see her? Thats Brie Bella. Her and her twin sister come in here every single day after they work out. They're in crazy shape. I don't know where Nikki is though. Maybe off with John somewhere." He looks back at Adrian. "That's Nikki's boyfriend." He looks back at Brie. "But whenever Nikki's not here, Brie's husband Daniel usually is. I don't see him either though. Oh wait! There he is, he's ordering. Probably a smoothie. They both love smoothies."

Adrian has to grin, because whoever this guy is, he sure does love to talk.

"Yeah, you sure _do _know everyone here."

Finally, Sami turns back to facing Adrian. "Yep! Except you. So here I am."

Adrian nods. "Here you are."

Another fit of silence falls over them, because neither really know what to say to strike up a conversation.

_Maybe I forced this. Maybe I just blew any chance of knowing this guy. Of a friendship! Dang it, now he'll never want to be my friend. Great going Zayn._

"Hey, you alright?"

"What?"

"I asked what your name is. You know mine, but you don't appear to be wearing a nametag, so I never got yours."

"Oh. It's Sami. Sami Zayn."

Adrian extends his hand, and that's when Sami notices how muscular he is. His arms are practically _begging _to rip through his tight black t shirt. But rather than let himself get caught in another awkward staring situation, he takes his hand and shakes it.

"Adrian Neville. But I suppose you already knew that."

And now Adrian's kind of blushing. He hopes that saying that didn't come off as cocky. That's the last thing he ever wants to be seen as.

"Adrian Neville." Sami repeats. "Yeah, I won't forget that one. Where are you from?"

"England. Newcastle."

"Wow! So what brings you to the states?"

Now that's a question that Adrian doesn't want to answer. Not right now. Maybe if Sami becomes somewhat of a constant in his life, he'll tell him, but not now. Adrian was very selective in who he told about his situation. He didn't like to go prancing around saying: Hey! I was sick of everyone in England who knew about me from my wrestling career taking pity in me and my dead career, so I came to the United States where no one would know about me! Oh, and by the way, my career is dead because I'm deaf!

But rather than have to come up with some kind of lie as to why he was here, he was saved a man standing behind the counter. He was too far away for Adrian to be sure of what he was saying, but he thinks that he yelled,

"Zayn! What the heck are you doing over there! This register isn't going to run itself!"

Either way, Sami turns back to Adrian with a sorry expression. "Guess my break's over."

For some reason, Adrian doesn't really like the look thats on Sami's face. It was as if he was a small child who just got his toy taken away from him. Surly… Adrian couldn't be the toy, could he?

Before he could think about what he was saying, Adrian says, "I'll be back tomorrow."

And now, Adrian _knows _that he is the toy, because that look of sadness disappears from Sami's face.

"Okay!" He chirps happily. "Than I'll see you tomorrow?" He asks. When Adrian nods, Sami gets up and makes his way back to the counter. He turns around and sends one last wave Adrians way, but not without tripping over an empty chair.

Adrian laughs. Actually laughs _out loud. _He can't remember the last time he's done that. The only way he knows that he's laughed out loud is the amount of vibrations it sends up his throat.

Yeah he doesn't know who Sami Zayn is, but he knows that he's about to find out.

**A/N: Title from the song **_**Everything is Embarrassing **_**by Sky Ferreira**


End file.
